


And Taboo

by DaughterOfHermes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, se agregaran más etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: Superior lo perdió, Superior lo encontró y Superior lo marcó.Es suyo y solo suyo."Soy preso de ti, las marcas dicen que soy tu propiedad"(Superior Iron Man x Steve Rogers) (Anthony Stark x Steve Rogers)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Superior Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	1. Secuestro

**Author's Note:**

> Si, se que lo subí antes -.- pero ahora lo haré un fanfic y no solo un one shot (y mejor escrito, espero) atento a las etiquetas, pueden que cambien o pueden que no, dependera. 
> 
> Personajes no son míos.

Odiaba el viajar entre dimensiones. Era agotante y siempre había riesgos a considerar, lo cual era más que exasperante para él que nunca gustaba de hacer algo sin planearlo una y otra vez evitando así el margen de error (algo a lo que sus yo de otros mundos no eran muy aficionados); más por esta única vez, él estaba dispuesto a tomar esos riesgos sin preocuparse por las repercusiones ajenas.

Cerró el portal tras suyo y activó el dispositivo de camuflaje. Así no tendría que quitarse su armadura y evitaría que alguien la viese, lo cual era algo agradable; odiaba estar sin sus armas a mano, sentía que así estaba expuesto a ataques de enemigos.

(O posiblemente solo era su propia paranoia que surgía en su mente haciéndole creer que, sin protección, sería asesinado sin más; algo imposible considerando que se había hecho con el control de la mitad de los gobiernos americanos y europeos. Además, como un seguro por si las dudas, tenía en su poder tecnologías que con solo activarlas podían mandar una bomba atómica a cualquier lado del mundo, haciendo parecer las tragedias de Hiroshima y Nagasaki un simple juego de niños).

En fin, desechando los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, se dispuso a caminar por las hermosas calles de Schkeuditz. No de la ciudad actual, no, sino de Schkeuditz del 2016.

Con sus gafas puestas, las manos en sus bolsillos y su cabello castaño bien peinado, emprendió camino hacia una dirección en específico.

A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no viajaba en busca de un artefacto en especificó o para eliminar a un yo alterno. No, el motivo de su viaje no podía ser más diferente.Estaba allí para tomar a una persona que podría transformarse en su completa perdición si no lograba tenerlo en sus manos. Esa era la única razón por la cual elegiría tan espantoso destino; simplemente encontrar al hombre que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento, ese ser por el que había dejado escapar suspiros y al que al final terminó perdiendo por sus propias manos. Aun lo recuerda cada noche.

_(El rojo tiñendo sus manos, su rostro; el cuerpo de su amante – su otra mitad, su amor...– en el suelo. La sangre fluyendo de su pecho, formando un gran charco bajo suyo, el pecho sin subir ni bajar. La Viuda Negra, Potts y Barton gritando aquel nombre cerca suyo...)_

Movió de lado a lado la cabeza, intentando quitarse esas imágenes. No era el momento, ya estaba a un paso de arreglarlo, de recuperarlo...

Volviendo a su habitual máscara, decidió activar los propulsores para moverse más rápido. Con esa ayuda, en menos de cinco minutos estaba en su destino: el aeropuerto Leipzig/Halle. Sonriendo, desactivó el camuflaje y se quedó escondido en lo alto, esperando que los imbéciles bajo suyo (exceptuando su capitán) hicieran su numerito.

—Se me acabó la paciencia ¡mocoso! —En cuanto el otro Tony habló, él aprovechó y se movió: empujó al niño con el mismo traje que su Peter a un lado y se dirigió directo al Capitán; rodeó la cintura de este con sus brazos y se elevó en lo alto ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

—Si, se lo que piensan ¿Y este qué hace aquí? —comentó, manteniendo un agarre de fierro en el hombre en sus brazos. Si no tenía cuidado, esta versión de Rogers podía patearlo y caerse. —No suelo meterme en cosas ajenas, pero digamos que aquí tienen algo que quiero y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me lo dañaban.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres!?—Su versión pequeña en altura (porque en serio, hasta el niño de dieciocho años que había conocido una vez le pasaba) le gritó, activando sus láseres.

—Soy tú, pero superior— respondió, sus ojos brillando en un tono celeste intenso. Desvió la vista del grupo y la clavó en Steve. Sacando el peinado y uno o dos centímetros (pero aún lo pasaba el condenado) era exactamente igual a su Steve. Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, el mismo tono de piel e incluso la voz; si, definitivamente, era su Steve.

—¡Ataquen! — alguien ordenó, pero le ignoró, lanzando sus misiles hacia ellos.Pronto Romanoff, la hormiga y Rhodey fueron alcanzados, lanzados a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Para, Para! — Steve se dirigió a él, sus ojos brillando en una expresión que no le gustó en lo absoluto. Era la misma mirada llena de pánico y preocupación que le dio esa última vez, cuando estaba apuntando directo a Natasha. —¿A qué vienes? Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Solo...solo no les hagas daño.

Ante las palabras dejó escapar una carcajada mientras posaba sus labios sobre los ajenos, ¡incluso eran de la misma textura! —Mi lindo, lindo Cap. Tan valeroso y noble que incluso quieres salvar a quienes te dieron la espalda, creo que por eso te amo tanto — Sonrió feliz (aunque el hombre en sus brazos utilizaría el término psicópata), girando por los aires, esquivando al otro Stark. —Solo te quiero a ti, a nadie más. Prometo que te llevaré a un lugar mejor, debes verlo para creerlo. ¡El mundo esta mil veces mejor que aquí! Y si vienes de buena gana...incluso podría dejar a tus amiguitos vivir. — a pesar de que su intención era que lo último sonara como una oferta, terminó sonando como una amenaza. Su cap bajó la cabeza, viendo a Wilson y Barnes llegar hacia ellos.

—Si voy sin resistencia... ¿no los dañaras verdad? —la voz calidad le trajo miles de recuerdos.

—Yep— pronunció la "P" como su mocoso solía hacer.

(Ay su mocoso, su lindo Peter. Sería mejor volver cuanto antes, desde que Rogers se había marchado, Pet se encontraba muy deprimido)

—Bien...entonces iré contigo— Al oírlo, rápidamente le plantó otro beso solo que esta vez mordió su labio inferior, provocando que Steve abriera su boca; sin demora introdujo su lengua, entrelazándola con la del contrario. Un gemido escapó de su compañero a la vez que un rayo proveniente de su contraparte le obligó a separarse.

—¡Suéltalo micrófono y puede que salgas con vida! — amenazó, como esperando que él cumpliera su petición.

—¿Y para qué te lo daría? ¡Mira nada más en lo que están! ¡en medio de un aeropuerto a punto de darse una paliza! ¿Para eso lo quieres? — cuestionó, alejándose del castaño de armadura roja y dorada — Créeme, te estoy haciendo un favor. Te quitó lo que te causa conflicto y, a cambio, me das a mi amante. — el Stark le observó en shock — oh vamos, si no fuera por tu orgullo, ya te lo hubieras llevado a la cama. Soy tú, pequeño enano, se lo que piensas. — Ya cansado de la situación, abrió el portal que los llevaría directo a su universo— con o sin tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, lo típico: reuniones de la empresa, matar al tipejo que no deja de intentar meterse en mis planes, mostrarle a mi mocoso que traje a su padre de nuevo, acomodar nuestra habitación y todo eso, lo normal entre parejas. — Sin dar más detalles o tiempo, cruzó aquella cosa llevándose a Steve Rogers con él.

Mientras que Anthony Edward Stark alias "Superior Iron Man" volvía a su mundo con el amor de su vida en brazos. Anthony Edward Stark, alias, Iron Man se quedaba en ese aeropuerto junto a sus aliados y enemigos, todos en el mismo grado de confusión.

No podían dejar de observar, estupefactos, el lugar por el cual el Capitán América había sido llevado. ¿La peor parte? es que no tenían idea de adonde habían ido o que tan a salvo estaba con esa versión demente de Tony.


	2. Una actividad...curiosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niños, no vean esto si son pequeños...o grandes, no se como me quedo el leemon, pero se intento lo que se pudo xD
> 
> Por cierto, se que puede sonar rápido pero digamos que esto tenía que pasar para explicar algunas cosas que vendrán luego.

Las cuerdas le apretaban con fuerza sus muñecas, creando rozaduras cuando intentaba moverse.

Sus piernas, débiles debido a los orgasmos anteriores, también estaban inmovilizadas, atadas contra el dosel de la gran cama en la que esa copia de Stark le había colocado.

Una venda cubría sus ojos, haciéndole imposible el divisar algo. Debía confiar en su audición para verificar no estar en peligro, aunque, si era honesto, lo que menos deseaba era mantenerse alerta. Quería apagar todos sus sentidos como hace unas horas, perderse por completo, sin pensamientos, dudas o ideas.

Estaba completamente desnudo, zonas de su piel ardían (posiblemente tenía marcas rojas o moradas debido a los golpes y mordidas) y podía sentir la parte baja de su vientre cubierta de su propio semen.

Atado, boca abajo, vulnerable y abierto, de forma completa (su rostro se estaba poniendo de nuevo rosado ante la sensación de excitación volviendo a él) Todo a la vista de su… dominante, como se había titulado su, se podría decir, acompañante.

—Eres un espectáculo, mi mascota— la voz ronca le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. — Sobre todo ese culo. —Las puntas del cuero del látigo que el otro portaba golpearon de forma fuerte sus glúteos. Una, dos, tres veces.

Mordió sus labios, intentando no dejar salir ningún sonido; su amo (aún no estaba seguro si el termino le gustaba, pero no podía negar que decirlo aumentaba un calor en él) lo castigaría si lo hiciera.

—¿Nada? Eres una buena mascota, la mejor— elogió el contrario, que esta vez utilizó su mano para darle cinco nalgadas con mucha más fuerza. La sensación de contacto piel con piel se sentía maravillosa. —Tan bonito.

Se removió cuando sintió al otro alejarse, la excitación crecía a medida que escuchaba los pasos del hombre, quién comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. Podía sentir esa intensa y demencial mirada posándose sobre él, como si fuera una obra de arte; por alguna razón desconocida, eso le gustaba. Mucho.

—Tan perfecto…— escuchó algo parecido a un clic y al instante su cabeza cayó directo a la almohada. Jadeó en busca de aire mientras levantaba su trasero; el vibrador dentro suyo había cambiado a una velocidad mayor, presionando justo en su próstata.

—¡Ah! — no pudo contener el grito cuando su miembro rozó la suave tela de la sábana bajo suyo. Estaba demasiado sensible y gotitas de pre - semen ya escapaban de la punta que debía estar rosada por la actividad previa.

Mordió su labio con fuerza, esperando que Stark ignorada el gemido, más sabía que no tenía muchas probabilidades.

—¿Ese fue un gemido? — Efectivamente, el otro le había escuchado y su tono molesto le dio una idea clara: iba a tener que rogar para que le dejara venir, de nuevo.

—N…no— contestó como pudo, la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. — Lo…lo siento amo. — agregó.

—Está bien, cariño— escuchó los pasos acercarse muy despacio a él. Un dedo índice delineó su columna, haciéndole temblar. —Pero sabías que lo tenías prohibido amor. Me temo que debo castigarte.

Anthony (porque no era Tony, no al menos su Tony) abrió sin delicadeza sus piernas; el silbido que dejó escapar le hizo ponerse rojo como un tómate.

—Incluso estas partes tuyas son hermosas. — murmuró mientras colocaba algo en su pene. Cuando notó la presión, descubrió lo que era: uno de los famosos anillo de pene de los que había hablado Stark con anterioridad. — Bueno, cachorro ¿vemos cuanto resistes?

Gimió internamente sabiendo que venía una tortura, placentera, pero tortura, al fin y al cabo.

Los ágiles dedos se acercaron a su erección, tomándola con un tipo de firmeza que le hacía recordar a él cuando tomaba su escudo. La mano acarició con ligera dureza la longitud, subiendo y bajando sin cuidado.

El pulgar apretó el grande a la vez que el juguete sexual aumentaba en potencia; pronto se le unieron golpes provenientes de una tabla envuelta en cuero directo a sus nalgas, haciendo que a su vez el vibrador se moviera, embistiendo contra esa pequeña glándula llena de terminaciones nerviosas. Literalmente estaba viendo estrellas, el hormigueo en su bajo vientre se estaba extendiendo, una señal de la pronta liberación.

Intentó mover sus caderas, buscando que el contrario aumentara la velocidad. Los pensamientos se nublaban en su cabeza debido a las sensaciones de dolor y placer que se mezclaban de tal manera que no podía diferenciar una de la otra.

Dejó escapar un sollozó deseando poder llegar el clímax, más el agarre del anillo se lo hacía imposible.

—Amg, por…por favor…— rogó, ya no podía aguantar más. Habían comenzado hace dos horas y ya se había corrido cuatro veces; la sensibilidad era demasiada, no estaba en condiciones para resistirse.

—¿Por favor, qué? — gimoteó ante el tonó autoritario. Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

No podía más…

—Amo…por…Mmh…favor—luchó para recuperar el aliento—qui…quiero venir.

Una risita fue la respuesta; en menos de un minuto, Stark le quitó la argolla en su miembro, finalmente liberándolo.

Su boca se abrió en cuanto llegó al orgasmo, manchando todo lo que estaba bajo suyo con su semilla.

Agotado y satisfecho, su cuerpo cayó por completo en la cama. El color negro envolvió toda su conciencia.

OoO  
  


Una sensación extraña en su piel le hizo removerse, escuchando un sonido parecido al del chapoteo. Abrió sus ojos, intentando erguirse, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió.

—¿Hmm? — murmuró, notando que estaba en una bañera.

—Shh — esa voz a la cual ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar resonó en el cuarto de baño. — Solo te estoy limpiando, amor— Su acompañante respondió, pasando lo que debía ser una esponja (con el sueño que llevaba, no estaba muy interesado en verificar si lo era o no) por su espalda— Lamento si me pasé con las cuerdas. Tus muñecas quedaron muy marcadas, pero una vez te saqué de la bañera, te pondré una pomada—un suave beso fue depositado en su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, relajándose en las aguas perfumadas. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Solo llevaba una semana allí y a pesar de eso había decidido acostarse con el extraño que prácticamente le había secuestrado y, aún peor, se metió en esa extraña práctica.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

_“Porque estas cansado de siempre tener que llevar el dominio. Hartó de ser él responsable, él que toma las decisiones, los errores, la culpa…”_ Una voz en su cabeza que definitivamente era conciencia respondió sus dudas “ _El hombre te hizo sentir mimado, deseado y protegido. Tomó las decisiones, te dio libertad de hablar, pensar y comportarte como quieres sin tener que pensar en la imagen que proyectas o en el deber en tus hombros. Y eso te gusta, te encanta; que alguien por fin tome el mando, te gusta ser sometido, cuidado y mimado…”_

¿Cómo discutir contra uno mismo? Esa pequeña voz tenía razón. Después de la soledad, del hielo, de Loki, de Bucky, de la pelea con Tony, del casi enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto...simplemente estaba sin fuerzas para seguir siendo la voz de la razón, el líder y todo lo que ello conllevaba consigo.

¿Era tan malo simplemente dejarse llevar?

—¡Listo! — el tono alegre de Stark le hizo regresar a la realidad, borrando los pensamientos en su mente. — Ven, déjame ayudarte un poco.

No le veía sentido alguno el resistirse, así que se levantó (apoyándose en los azulejos, sus piernas aun temblaban) y simplemente se dejó secar por el castaño, quien posteriormente le colocó una bata, de lo que parecía, raso.

—Ya está, cariño— sonrió el hombre, por unos segundos sus ojos brillando en un color celeste intenso que no podía ser natural, más el efecto desapareció casi al instante— Te ves agotado. Ya quité las sábanas y coloqué unas nuevas, te llevaré a la cama, Steve — Sin necesidad de armadura (lo cual le asombró bastante) Stark le alzó en brazos. — Mañana será un largo día.

Al estilo nupcial “Superior” (o al menos así había oído que le llamaban) lo cargó con sumo cuidado, llevándolo hacia la habitación.

En unos segundos se encontraba en la cama de nuevo, cubierto por los suaves acolchados. Una sensación de calidez le envolvió y el sueño volvió a él.

A pesar del cansancio que le pedía cerrar los ojos, trató de resistir para saber que haría el contrario a continuación. Extrañado vio como el hombre se agachaba hacia él, acercándose a sus labios.

Sabía que debería voltear la cabeza y negarse a eso, pero ¿para qué hacerlo? Ya habían hecho más que un beso, habían visto más de lo que dos personas debían verse y, porque no decirlo, se sentía ¿halagado? ¿curioso?, por el contrario. Decidió permitir que Tony hiciese lo que quisiese.

Sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, creando un beso dulce y suave. Luego se retiró, seguramente dispuesto a irse a su taller.

Antes de que se fuera, estiro su mano para tomar la muñeca de Tony, más por instinto que otra cosa.

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí ante la mirada azulada sobre él.

—Gra…gracias, Tony—susurró con timidez, sin siquiera saber por qué. Su corazón latió fuerte ante la pequeña sonrisa en los labios ajenos.

_“Tiene una sonrisa realmente bella”_ el pensamiento llegó tan rápido como se fue.

Bostezando, soltó la muñeca, acomodándose para poder dormir. Las horas de sexo le habían dejado exhausto.

Si se hubiera mantenido despierto, hubiera notado un cambio en la sonrisa de Anthony. La dulzura fue remplazada por la soberbia y, quizás, un toque de locura.

La vista de Superior se centró en la botella de agua en la mesa de luz, la misma agua que el rubio había bebido esa mañana y luego en la tarde.

La toxina debía estar funcionando bien si al fin el capitán empezaba a llamarle Tony en vez de Stark.

Silbando alegre, salió de la habitación. Tenía algunas cosas que solucionar, como el hecho de que alguien intentaba llegar hacia su universo, alguien que conocía como a sí mismo.

—Steve es mío y solo mío— murmuró, estirándose para sentir el ardor que le provocaban los arañazos que el rubio le había hecho por toda la espalda. — Y pobre de aquel que quiera alejarlo de mí~ — canturreó, sus ojos azules tornándose rojos como la sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios siempre apreciados uwu


	3. Peter Stark - Rogers I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la inspiración viene...y se queda

Peter sabía muchas cosas. Sabía cómo hacer prótesis de armaduras, como hackear una red de datos del gobierno, como poner una linda sonrisa y una máscara de tontera para que la gente creyera que era incapaz de romper un plato. Si, Peter sabía muchas cosas, entre ellas leer los estados de ánimo de su padre y, viendo sus gestos y esa sonrisa en sus labios, podía darse una idea de que había pasado un _gran momento._

—Por tu expresión, deduzco que te has divertido. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo hiciste para que papá aceptara acostarse contigo? — frunció el ceño por un momento, no queriendo que la idea en su mente fuera real. — No… ¿lo forzaste verdad?

Su padre le disparó una mirada que era una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

—¿Te llevo criando cinco años y crees que puedo hacer eso? — él solo levantó una ceja, un “¿es en serio?” implícito en el aire — Bien. He hecho muchas cosas que no creerías que podría hacer en su momento, pero no soy capaz de forzar a nadie, menos a Steve.

—¿Entonces el liquido que vertías en su botella…? — no terminó la pregunta. Había visto a su padre echar pequeñas gotitas de un liquido rosado en la botella con agua que su papá Steve usaba cada que iba al gimnasio.

Una parte de él sabía que su padre no caería tan bajo como para violar a alguien. Anthony Stark era demasiado narcisista y orgulloso para hacer algo así; utilizar a alguien de ese modo sería admitir que era incapaz de encantar, que era un animal controlado por impulsos, un ser sin cerebro, un humano podrido. La hipocresía máxima considerando lo que les hacía a quienes caían tan bajo.

Pero, de nuevo, uno nunca sabe lo que hay en lo profundo de la mente de una persona, menos si esta es Superior.

—¿El líquido? Oh, solo un pequeño inhibidor de racionalidad. Lo hice con Bruce hace unos días, lo único que hace es suprimir esa parte del cerebro que controla lo racional — hizo un ademán con su mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. — Tu papá esta siempre controlado por las dudas, el miedo y el deber, demasiados pensamientos que le impiden aceptar lo que desea en lo profundo de si y, aunque admiró eso de él, también lo considero extremadamente molesto. Las gotitas simplemente dejaron que sus sentimientos y placeres fueran llevados al consciente, dejando todo lo demás apagado por unos momentos. Todo fue consentido.

Aceptó la explicación. Era coherente y se adaptaba mejor a los métodos de Anthony.

—Peter, soy el villano de la historia y no me molesta serlo. Pero ser el villano no implica que sea un animal. — posó su mano en su hombro, una leve sonrisa en su rostro — nunca los lastimaría. Ni a ti, ni a Steve.

Asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su padre. Sabía que él jamás los dañaría, no de una manera tan irreparable.

—Ahora, hijo mío, debo verificar algunas cosas. ¿Puedes creer que hay quienes quieren enfrentarse a mí? Por dios, hay gente estúpida en cada dimensión.

La armadura de Superior se activó y su progenitor salió de la Torre, dejándolo a él, a su papá y a los sirvientes como los únicos ocupantes.

Soltó un suspiró, estirando las extremidades cansadas luego de su sección de entrenamiento. Ser Superior Spiderman era divertido, emocionante, una muestra del legado que cargaba con orgullo y demás, pero también era agotante.

—Friday, pídele a Miriam que me alcance un batido de piña —Recibió la respuesta afirmativa de la I.A y, con eso, se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Colocó una pierna sobre la otra, sus dedos jugando sobre su rodilla, un pequeño tic que había cogido de pequeño. Por alguna razón, hoy su mente no estaba muy concentrada.

Se reacomodó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los cojines. Estiró su mano, activando y desactivando los guantes de la armadura en modo juego, sus ojos mirando el techo.

¿Cómo había comenzado? Había iniciado como un infante, con una vida normal en los suburbios, dos padres amorosos – o al menos eso contaban sus tíos – y una vida hogareña que podría, fácilmente, catalogarse como “el sueño americano”. Luego sus padres murieron y quedó bajo el cargo de su tía May y su tío Ben.

No recuerda mucho de ese tiempo. Quizás porque era muy pequeño o quizás su psique reprimía esos recuerdos a fin de no causarle dolor; sea lo que sea, sus memorias comienzan, siempre, a partir de sus cinco años.

Fue un niño feliz, alegré, tímido –demasiado– e inteligente, muy inteligente. Aprendió a leer, a escribir, matemáticas básicas y ciencias mucho antes que sus compañeros; sus notas eran las mejores, su comportamiento ejemplar, su participación diaria y, en cada club académico en el que estaba, sobresalía. Pero, como todo en la vida, en lo positivo esta lo negativo.

Era pésimo en deportes, no podía socializar con normalidad, la ansiedad a veces lo consumía por completo y los matones del curso lo tenían siempre en la mira. No eran tan malos como para llevarlos a lugares oscuros, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle querer saltar años escolares y simplemente graduarse, solo para evitarlos.

(Nunca lo hizo. No sabe por qué, si por los pocos amigos que tenía, si por el deseo de sus tíos de que fuera “normal” o por el temor de que en la universidad solo fuera peor.)

Fue un día normal que todo cambió para él. Un simple viaje escolar a una facultad de ciencias le dio un giro radical a su vida; una simple mordida de una araña radioactiva, que, en lugar de matarlo, le provocó el despertar de super poderes.

Fuerza sobrehumana, sentido arácnido, super resistencia, un factor de curación más rápido del normal, agilidad y mucho más.

Prácticamente se había vuelto como los superhéroes que más admiraba.

Obviamente, como cualquier ser humano normal, se había asustado al inicio. Intentó ocultarlo por completo, actuar como si nada, seguir su vida normal y aburrida…eso funcionó unos meses, y luego, simplemente no pudo ignorarlos.

No quería luchar contra villanos, ni ladrones, ni nadie. Solo quería entrenar las nuevas habilidades que poseía, pero, cuando su tío Ben murió en un acto que él, con sus nuevos poderes, pudo haber evitado, su idea cambió.

Él necesitaba hacer la ciudad segura, para todas las personas que habitaban en ella; para que el miedo a salir de noche, las advertencias de las prendas muy cortas, de llevar dinero consigo y demás desaparecieran.

Un traje, una mascará, un nuevo horario y salió por las calles de Nueva York, pateando y acabando con cada delincuente que encontraba.

(Y si a veces imaginaba la cara de Flash en algunos de ellos…bueno, nadie tenía porque saberlo)

Su vida se dividió en dos. De día era un estudiante que trabajaba medio tiempo como fotógrafo en un periódico, pasaba el rato con sus amigos Harry, Gwen y Mary Jane y de noche era Spiderman, golpeaba a los “malos” e intentaba esconder moretones de su tía.

Tenía catorce años cuando Nick Fury apareció en su puerta y le ofreció entrar en la iniciativa vengadores. Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, no importa el qué.

Recuerda entrar luego de un día agotante. Recuerda el olor a té de manzanilla, el rostro de preocupación de su tía y la mirada imponente del hombre que se sentaba como si nada en la silla que usualmente usaba.

Hablaron durante horas y horas, los pros y los contras, lo que se esperaba de él, el “salario” que le sería dado, las deudas que serían pagadas, el seguro, sus compañeros…Pudo ser una eternidad esa charla, pero al final él estaba dentro del equipo, al menos de nombre.

…Su más grande fantasía, aquel sueño infantil que todo niño tiene alguna vez, se estaba cumpliendo. Esa noche saltó en la cama y rió hasta la media noche; su rostro dolía de tanto sonreír.

La semana siguiente se encontraba en la Torre Stark – lugar de su más grande ídolo – junto a Phil Coulson. Frente a él estaban los vengadores.

La Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón, Thor, Hulk, Capitán América e Iron Man.

Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no saltar como loco y empezar a hacer mil preguntas por hora.

(Vamos, uno de sus compañeros era un jodido dios pagano, tenía una lista mental de interrogantes para él)

Incluso si fracasaba y lo echaban al día siguiente, habría valido la pena por completo.

Pero pronto, entendió, que entrar al grupo no era…tan fácil que digamos. No porque fueran malas personas o que lo molestarán, era solo que…era el más joven de todo el grupo, así que, a pesar de que realizaba el mismo trabajo que ellos, lo seguían viendo como un niño.

Clint Barton le jugaba bromas muy seguido (no como sus anteriores acosadores, gracias a cualquier deidad allá arriba) Natasha le hablaba poco y lo necesario, Bruce…si no era sobre ciencia o inventos, no dialogaban mucho, Thor lo veía como un pequeño novato, así que, aunque lo trataba genial fuera de las misiones, dentro de las mismas… (no es que lo culpara, en la cultura asgardiana los guerreros jóvenes debían obedecer a aquellos con mayor experiencia y Thor, definitivamente, le ganaba en ese punto).

Quienes lo trataban diferente eran Tony y Steve. Tony porque entendía lo que era ser un joven genio empujado a algo más grande de lo que debería, incluso si la mayoría de las conversaciones eran sarcásticas, podía notar un leve tono de calidez que le hacía sentir cómodo con el hombre mayor. Steve…él sabía lo que era no ser tomado en serio, lo que era tener un sueño de crear un lugar mejor, lo que era verse pequeño. El rubio comprendía a Peter de una forma que, incluso su tía, no podía; era un líder, un amigo y un compañero en todos los sentidos de las palabras.

Se podía decir que esos dos vengadores en particular habían tomado un rol de mentores y él, pasó de admirarlos, a quererlos.

Quizás por eso no le pareció extraño cuando habían anunciado que eran una pareja. Después de todo, de tanto tiempo compartido, podía notar como se complementaban; Tony estaba roto, Steve estaba incompleto…las piezas faltantes de uno curaban y reemplazaban las rotas del otro.

Desde ese momento, él pasó a tener dos padres, incluso si era de nombre (o en tono burlón, dependiendo si lo decía Natasha o Clint). El Capitán era una mamá gallina – para diversión de todos – almuerzos preparados, ropa para las salidas, advertencias y consejos, un hombro para llorar…sip, la definición de figura materna.

Tony era el papá cool. No solo pasaban tiempo en el laboratorio (para luego recibir regaños de Steve) sino que el millonario le daba consejos para flirtear, de defensa, escuchaba sus dudas, le cumplía caprichos que Steve no permitía (como dulces fuera de horario) e iba a cada reunión de padres. No hace falta decir que, con eso último, nadie volvió a meterse con él.

Entonces, cuando su tía murió por causas naturales y ellos lo adoptaron, tampoco le pareció extraño. Prácticamente ya eran sus padres, los papeles solo fueron el siguiente paso.

Esa tarde pasó de ser Peter Benjamín Parker a ser Peter Benjamín Stark – Rogers.

(Esa noche, se permitió pensar un poco en ese cambio. Amó a sus tíos y la perdida de ambos le dolió en el alma, incluso si uno un poco más que el otro. Pero…el hecho de cambiar de apellido era parecido a, por así decirlo, cortar el último lazo que lo unía a Richard y Mary; no sintió nada con esa realización. Ni dolor, ni pena. Nada. No había un hueco, no había renuencia, no había nada. Un mes después Tony le diría que era normal, no había conocido a sus padres realmente, nunca estuvieron presentes, nunca fueron una figura real para él, solo recuerdos que venían de una segunda mano; no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.)

Tenía dieciséis años cumplidos, cuando su padre empezó a actuar…extraño. Fue luego de una batalla que Tony…no actuaba como él mismo. Se volvió más controlador, ambicioso en cuanto a ideas y metas, más orgulloso, calculador, soberbio y, extremadamente, posesivo de su pequeña familia.

Guardias lo acompañaban de día a cada parte a la que iba. Si alguien se le acercaba con intenciones románticas, su padre ya tenía todo el historial de esa persona y los despedía fácilmente si algo en esa información no era de su agrado. Flash había sufrido un “pequeño” accidente luego de haberle dado una paliza por quién sabe que payasada. Su jefe le aumentó el sueldo de forma inexplicable, el profesor que le tenía manía por llevar la bandera de bisexual en su mochila fue despedido un día como si nada.

A su papá Steve no le iba diferente. Guardaespaldas durante el día, ofertas y descuentos en cada compra que hiciera. Cenas diarias y románticas, regalos todos los días. Cada fin de semanas lo tenía libre. Llamadas rutinarias. Mayordomos para cada pedido. Nuevos artículos. Cualquiera que le molestará, al día siguiente, le ofrecería una disculpa entre temblores.

(No hace falta decir que cualquier imbécil que le coqueteara al soldado acababa “extraviado”.)

Era…era muy extraño y a todos comenzaba a preocuparle. Esa actitud posesiva, celosa no concordaba con la anterior…simplemente algo no estaba del todo bien.

Fue en una cena familiar que Steve sacó el tema a flote. Su padre los observó a ambos, una mirada dulce y… ¿había una pizca de azul allí? Y luego tomó las manos de los dos.

Las siguientes horas fueron una explicación sobre las nuevas ideas que ahora tenía. El uso del extremis, las mejoras que se obtendrían

_—“No solo para nosotros Steve, sino para todo el mundo. ¿No lo imaginas? No más guerras, delincuencias; podríamos ayudar a este mundo”—_

_—“La ceguera, las sorderas, los daños cerebrales. La mayoría de las enfermedades serían erradicadas, las violaciones, los robos, los asesinatos…podríamos evitarlos, podríamos dar una justicia real; no estas idioteces de pagar a un juez y salir o, peor, escapar de prisión cada cinco minutos como ocurre en Gotham.”—_

_—“Peter podría tener su vida feliz, en cualquier universidad que quisiera, sin que Fury, Hydra o el gobierno estén tras él. Tú y yo podríamos viajar por todo el mundo, sin que cada dos por tres algún idiota decida querer destruir media ciudad; podríamos ayudar a Barnes, darle un brazo de carne y hueso”—_

_—“Incluso, Steve, podría crear la tecnología para que tengamos más hijos sin necesidad de donantes. Loki esta dispuesto a trabajar conmigo, podríamos agrandar esta familia en un mundo donde no deberíamos temer que un día nos salga la noticia de que nuestro bebé araña fue atacado o que nuestros futuros hijos fueron lastimados”—_

_—“Se que parece monstruoso, pero no estoy jugando a ser dios, Steve. Solo sé que tengo la posibilidad de mejorar este lugar, de hacerlo superior, de que seamos superiores y, para cumplirlos, los necesito a mi lado. Por favor”—_

El apretón en sus manos, los diálogos dichos, la mirada suplicante. Bueno, fue suficiente, su papá y él dijeron que si, que lo apoyarían.

Lo amaban, era natural hacerlo.

Pero que ellos lo apoyaran, no quería decir que los demás sí. Pepper Potts fue la primera en negarse, el resto de los vengadores le siguió, y luego toda SHIELD.

Solo Bucky y Sam (quizás por la amistad con su papá Steve) estuvieron de su lado, pero el resto, solo buscaban detenerlo.

Al principió fueron leves disputas, rechazó de propuestas, intentos de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado. Luego era mantener en secreto las reuniones, quitarlo de misiones; poco después vinieron los apodos de “sociópata” “asesino” “animal” “loco”, todo por los métodos usados.

Bien, él lo admitiría, al principió la acción de eliminar a los enemigos no era muy de su agrado, o la tortura que con eso venía. Sin embargo, más tarde, vio lo bien que funcionaban.

Los criminales enterrados no podían levantarse de nuevo y cometer otro crimen. Una vez bajo tierra, no había forma de volver.

Además ¿por qué debían respetarlos y darle derechos? Ellos no pensaban en eso cuando metían bombas en el auto de sus padres, o en escuelas primarias. ¿Por qué mostrarles empatía? Ellos no lo hacían cuando violaban a niños indefensos, cuando dejaban a pequeños huérfanos, a padres sin hijos, cuando mataban y se cubrían de sangre de inocentes.

Un maleante menos era igual a una ciudad más limpia.

(Debería enviarle eso junto a las gráficas de delitos a Batman, la cantidad de crímenes que el Joker seguía cometiendo eran atroces y lo único que recibía era una palmada y a la celda, de la cual, escapaba. No era de extrañar que Jason viniera seguido a su casa para escapar de los murciélagos idiotas.)

Pero su pensar no era el mismo para el grupo y pronto se formó una mini “guerra civil” entre los vengadores, que luego fue llevada a SHIELD. Quienes apoyaban a Anthony contra quienes deseaban que lo eliminaran.

Él no participó en la batalla. En cuanto se empezó a notar que la tensión subía, sus padres lo enviaron a Toronto, Canadá.

Había una regla tácita entre sus progenitores: nadie lo obligaría a elegir un bando. Las peleas eran entre adultos e, incluso si él mismo estaba a punto de ser uno, no le iban a poner entre los hombros la carga de elegir a quién apoyar.

Así que se inscribió en un instituto para acabar su último año y dejó Nueva York detrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puse a Dylan porque es generalmente a quien pone como dijo del "dark stony"


	4. Peter Stark - Rogers II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y continuamos con el cap!

Un año pasó. Se gradúo (sus padres asistiendo mediante llamada virtual), celebró con sus nuevos compañeros y comenzaba a pensar que carrera seguir. Por supuesto que haría algo relacionado con Industrias Stark pero, algo más no haría daño.

Estaba repasando los folletos de universidad cuando un helicóptero se hizo sonar frente a su departamento. Saliendo de su estupor, se acercó, solo para ver el símbolo de industrias Stark.

No necesitó más. Tomó una mochila con sus cosas y subió de inmediato; algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo si su padre mandaba a buscarlo así.

Y no se equivocaba.

Cuando aterrizaron, fue guiado hasta la habitación personal de su padre. Entró y el horror golpeó su rostro.

Su padre, el hombre que nunca se había derrumbado frente suyo, se encontraba en una esquina, sus manos enterrada en sus cabellos negros, sollozos escapando de su boca.

Pero, lo que lo derrumbo, fue el cuerpo en la cama. Su papá, el hombre que lo guío, que lo ayudó, que le entrenó y lo amó…apestaba a sangre; no podía escuchar el latir de un corazón, no podía sentir el sonido de la respiración; ante él no estaba su papá, no, ante él había un cadáver.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a llorar.

SHIELD fue destruida al día siguiente, pero a él no le importó. Virginia Potts, Natasha Romanoff y Nick Fury fueron asesinados esa tarde, pero no le importó.

Su padre eliminó a Daredevil, a Electra, a Wanda, a Erik, al rey de Wakanda, a Lorna y cualquiera cuya habilidad fuera una amenaza o se atreviera a desobedecerlo. No le importó ni un poco.

Superior Iron Man empezó a tomar el control de diferentes países. Pronto América, Rusia, España, Alemania, China, Inglaterra sucumbían ante él; no le provocó nada, ni un solo sentimiento.

Ninguna acción fue suficiente para sacarlo de la cama. No importaban los regalos, las promesas, la comida o las amenazas; no importaban porque no sentía que había algo que importara.

Se sentía hipócrita por el dolor que sentía por la pérdida del hombre que fue su padre por cinco años en comparación con la nada que sentía por sus padres biológicos. Pero, como dijo Tony, no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se tuvo.

Él si tuvo a Steve. Con él celebró sus logros, con el aprendió a cocinar, él le enseñó sobre trajes, él le contó sus historias, sus recuerdos. Él, mientras Tony se vengaba de quién le lastimó, le consolaba, juntos jugaron bromas. Él le enseñó de aplicaciones y tecnología y, a cambio, Steve le enseñó movimientos y estrategias para misiones.

Steve si fue una figura presente en su vida y, al ser alguien presente, cuando se fue, dejó un vacío.

OoO

Tiene dieciocho años. Toma antidepresivos e intenta salir adelante.

No por él, sino por sus padres.

Su padre, el gran Superior Iron Man, el nuevo “líder”, quién lo abraza con fuerza cuando finalmente decide que quiere ayuda. Ambos fingieron no notar esa lágrima bajar por la mejilla del mayor.

Su papá, el Capitán América. Un padre amoroso, que no querría ver a su único hijo consumirse hasta la muerte; un hombre que apreciaba la idea de que él, Peter, eligiera su propio camino más allá de ser un vengador.

Por ellos, es que se anota en una universidad canadiense. Estudia enfermería en honor a su abuela Sarah Rogers, toma su medicación, asiste a eventos y trata de hacer una vida.

No es fácil, no cuando se es el heredero de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo. No cuando hay noches de insomnio, no cuando hay pesadillas; no es sencillo, pero tampoco es imposible.

Termina su primer año, notas sobresalientes y elogios de sus profesores (como siempre). Empaca sus pertenencias, se despide de Conner y de Jason (no sabe porque, ambos lo visitaran volando. Literalmente hablando. Conner vive con Jason, el hijo de Lex solo tiene que cargarlo y en menos de cuatro horas están en su casa) y abandona el Penthouses en el que ha vivido toda su etapa escolar.

Sube al coche que lo llevará al aeropuerto. Él tiene un auto, pero su padre no le deja conducirlo, no hasta que tenga veintiuno, reglas tontas que no puede romper si no quiere ganarse un castigo.

Baja con sus cosas, pasa los controles y sube al avión privado con el logo Stark. Tendrá unas horas de vuelo aburrido, así que toma su celular y juega con él, escucha música y chatea con sus amigos.

Las acciones lo distraen de la ansiedad que crece en su interior. En la mañana Anthony le envió un mensaje, al parecer, tendría una sorpresa preparada.

No es por sonar desagradecido, pero su progenitor no es el mejor en dar regalos. No es que no sean buenos, el problema es que son…excéntricos.

(Aun tiene el huevo incrustado en diamantes como decoración. ¿para que le sirve? Ni él lo sabe, pero darlo haría más males que bien).

Las horas se pasan, la azafata le recuerda el control de medicinas. Toma el medicamento, cierra los ojos y suspira.

Aterrizan y baja, un guardaespaldas le espera.

Lo conducen hacia abajo. La Torre Stark ha crecido a la par que la influencia de Anthony Stark; lo que fue un edificio ostentoso ahora puede ser visto desde cualquier parte de Nueva York.

Al final del penúltimo piso, le dejan solo. Toman sus maletas, pero no le acompañan.

Es extraño, no tienen permitido dejarle solo, pero se encoge de hombros sin pensarlo mucho. Su padre dice y lo que dice, se hace.

Entra a la habitación, sala de estar, cocina y todo cuanto uno pueda imaginar. Es un lugar enorme, con una decoración en celeste y muebles que valen más que el oro; no se oyen ruidos, no está el típico abrazo posesivo, ni las palabras de orgullo.

Señal de alerta. ¿Algo ha ocurrido?

—¿Padre? — pregunta, dejando la mochila en el piso. Da media vuelta y se congela.

En su sillón favorito, con su traje de Capitán, se encuentra su papá, Steve Rogers.

¿Es un fantasma? ¿Esta alucinando? ¿Es un hechizo? ¿Qué es…?

Una parte de él quiere saltar sobre el rubio, abrazarle con fuerza, llorar como un niño y dejarse acunar. Esa parte es callada, rápidamente, por el lado racional de su mente.

Su papá no esta como siempre. Su peinado es diferente al que siempre llevó, su estatura es más pequeña de la que recuerda (no mucho, pero unos centímetros de diferencia hay) y su mirada…hay sentimientos en esa mirada.

Confusión, ira, sorpresa y un leve toque de miedo.

Tiene la misma cara, el mismo olor, el mismo porte, pero ese de allí no es su progenitor.

Quiere llorar.

—Hmm— _“Bien hecho Peter, volviendo a ser Parker cuando deberías mostrar el sello Stark – Rogers”_ —Soy Peter —Levanta su mano, sus mejillas rosadas, sintiendo timidez por primera vez en años.

—Steve Rogers— _“Lo sé”_ piensa, sintiendo el apretón del soldado. A pesar de todo, el toque es cálido y la textura de la piel es igual a la de su Steve. —¿Sabes dónde estoy?

_“Oh santo dios, padre, ¿qué demonios has hecho esta vez?”_

—En la Torre Stark, 2020, Nueva York — Responde, pensando en lo mucho que le vendría bien un trago.

El hombre frente a él se desploma en el sofá, sus manos pasando por su cabello, como si quisiera arrancárselo.

—Entonces no era un juego— Steve repite, casi al borde del pánico y él suspira. Necesitará un nuevo psicólogo luego de esto.

—Hey, sé que no me conoces, pero, por favor, haz lo que hago yo—y se sienta a su lado, haciendo los mismos ejercicios de respiración que ha aprendido a lo largo de los años.

El hombre frente a él repite su acción, de a poco el ritmo de su respiración se vuelve a normalizar.

—Gracias—El agradecimiento es sincero—Yo…estaba en pleno campo de batalla y Superior salió de la nada y no sé porque te cuento esto. — sonríe desganado y él suelta una risa sin poder evitarlo. Es como un deja vu, ya ha escuchado esas palabras antes.

—No importa, conozco a Superior. No es por ser grosero, pero vengo de un viaje de seis horas y, realmente tengo hambre — _“que el truco funcione por favor”_ —Así que iré a cocinar algo…aunque una vez se me prendió fuego el agua hervida, así que ten el extintor en mano.

El rubio se ríe y en poco tiempo se ofrece a ayudarle. Su papá siempre fue un fanático de la comida casera, una herencia de su madre dijo una vez.

Una hora después ambos meten la lasaña en el horno y comienzan la preparación de un pastel de chocolate.

Más tarde hablará con su padre, pero por ahora, disfrutará del tiempo con su papá, incluso si no es su papá en sí.

_OoO_

—Joven señor— la voz de Miriam le saca de sus pensamientos. Se levanta de su cómoda posición y coge el batido de piña, dando un simple gracias.

Su mente vaga en la pelea de esa noche. Su padre viajó a otra dimensión para traer un Steve, aunque la idea de tenerlo de vuelta no le molestaba, era más que obvio que el hombre no quería estar allí.

Recuerda los gritos, las amenazas y, cuando todo se calmó, la explicación.

Al parecer, en esa línea de tiempo, su rubio progenitor tomó una elección errada y acabaron en una semi guerra civil con el otro Stark. Su pops solo aprovechó la situación y tomó lo que quería, como siempre hacía.

Tendría que estar horrorizado, enfadado y exigir a Anthony que devolviera a ese Rogers a donde debía, pero ¿por qué?

Si allá no querían a su Steve, aquí lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Su papá era su papá, en esta dimensión y en la otra, era el mismo incluso si el peinado o la altura variaban; eran los mismos pensamientos, deseos y opiniones. Las mismas dudas, la misma curiosidad, el mismo ser.

¿Por qué devolverlo?

Podrían lograr que a este Steve le guste su hogar, podrían ganarse su cariño, podrían volver a ser una familia y ¿quién sabe? quizás incluso agrandarla.

(Además, él era egoísta y no iba a negarlo. Como Superior, lo que quería, lo obtenía.)

—¡Peter! — la voz de Steve le hizo mirar hacia las escaleras.

Su papá llevaba un piyama normal, más una bata encima. Su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía una mirada somnolienta, aun así, se veía radiante.

—¿Sip? — preguntó, bebiendo el batido. Sus papilas danzaron ante el sabor dulce de la piña.

—Tony me dijo que hoy irías de compras— levantó una ceja, al ver que “Superior” ahora era “Tony”. Sin embargo, siendo el chico inteligente que era, no hizo ningún comentario. —Me preguntaba si podía acompañarte. Quiero comprar un cuaderno de bocetos y algunos materiales de arte, pero tu padre esta ocupado y los guardias no me hablan en todo el trayecto.

La mirada brillante se le hizo extremadamente familiar y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

—¡Claro! Uno de mis amigos vendrá mañana a la ciudad y necesito darle un regalo como tradición. También gusta dibujar, unos consejos tuyos no me vendrían mal.

El mayor parecía irradiar como el sol cuando mencionó el deseo de unos consejos.

(Que no era mentira. No sabía que regalarle a Conner en la nueva visita.)

—Iré a cambiarme y salimos. — En menos de un minuto, su papá corrió escaleras arriba, posiblemente yendo a ponerse ropa más decente.

Él se reacomodó en su sillón, esperando pacientemente.

En la última semana, Steve y él se habían vuelto más cercanos. No al nivel de padre e hijo, para construir esos lazos se lleva un tiempo, pero ya hablaban como amigos.

Comentaban sobre el día de cada uno, que les gustaba, que no. Compartían entrenamientos, hacían turismo por Nueva York, cocinaban juntos, se contaban pequeñas historias de infancias o de hechos recientes.

Él hablaba sobre sus amigos, contaba sus dudas y pesares. A cambio Steve hablaba sobre sus días como soldado, de su sueño de un mundo libre, ofrecía su hombro y sus consejos; se escuchaban y de a poco formaban una unión.

¡Incluso volvió la tradición de la cena familiar!

Sonrió, acabando su bebida.

Si, podía asegurar que Steve ya amaba este lugar. Solo tendrían que hacer que los amará a ellos y pronto serían la familia que una vez fueron.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa de café, un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente.

_—“_ _Puedes creer que hay quienes quieren enfrentarse a mí? Por dios, hay gente estúpida en cada dimensión”—_

¿Gente que quiere enfrentarse a su padre…de otra dimensión?

Frunció el ceño, su mirada posada en las escaleras.

Claro, esa gente de la que hablaba su padre podría ser cualquiera, incluso una Wanda de otro mundo o algo así, pero…

Realmente esperaba que no fueran los ex compañeros de su papá, porque de ser así, tendría que verse en la horrible situación de eliminarlos uno por uno.

Acababa de recuperar a su progenitor y nadie, **absolutamente nadie** , se lo iba a quitar de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios siempre son apreciado, principalmente porque me dan la idea si les gusta o no.


End file.
